Carol and Jessica
by SorryCassandra
Summary: This is a high school AU Carol Danvers (Captain Marvel)/ Jessica Drew (Spider-Woman) fic written in screenplay format. It is pretty gay, but it doesn't get too explicit or nuthin'. The upload to sorta messed up the formatting, so I apologize about that. Enjoy!


FADE IN:

INT. JESSICA DREW'S BEDROOM- NIGHT

Jessica Drew, Jessica Jones, and Carol Danvers are havin' a sleepover. They all look around 17. The TV is on playing the news.

NEWSCASTER

Breaking news! The trapster is

currently attacking Grand Central

Station! Commuters were sh-

JONES

Ugh!

DREW

Should we. . . Deal with that?

Carol and Jones quickly nose goes.

DREW

Aw, dammit!

CAROL

Wait, hold on-

The three look out the window to see Spider-Man swing out of a nearby house.

DREW

Oh,thank God.

CAROL

He's on it.

JONES

I can't believe Pete still thinks he's got a secret identity.

DREW

Yeah, well, maybe if he kept his mask on for more than five minutes.

CAROL

Pete's a good guy though.

JONES

Oh?

DREW

W-what, are you crushing on him.

CAROL

What? No!

JONES

You aaare!

2.

DREW

(meekly)

That'd be cute.

CAROL

God, that's got to be the fastest we've ever failed the Bechdel Test.

JONES

I think that's your fault for

crushing on Spider-Man.

CAROL

I am not crushing on Spider-Man!

DREW

M'kay.

CAROL

Seriously! I am so not looking for a boyfriend right now!

JONES

Why not? They're cool.

DREW

How long have you been with Luke now?

JONES

Two years.

DREW

Shit.

JONES

What about you and Clint?

DREW

Oh, that's not even two months yet.

JONES

But, seriously, Carol, not lookin' for love?

CAROL

I guess not. I think guys just tend to find me intimidating.

DREW

Why's that?

CAROL

'Cause I could blow up the moon

with one finger.

DREW

Fair.

3.

JONES

Plus, you're kinda scary.

DREW

Oh, what about that one guy, uh,

Rhodey?

Carol sighs.

CAROL

I don't know. We were talking for a little while, but I just didn't like him.

JONES

Why not?

CAROL

I don't know, I just didn't. Can we please talk about something else?

Jones yawns.

JONES

Yeah, I think I'm gonna turn in

anyway.

Drew nods.

DREW

Yeah, me too.

TIME CUT:

Jessica Drew wakes up in the middle of the night. Jessica Jones is fast asleep on the opposite side of the bed as her, but Carol is nowhere to be found. She looks up to see her out on the balcony. She climbs out of bed and joins her.

DREW

Hey.

Carol looks startled.

CAROL

Hey!

DREW

Sorry, I didn't mean to-

CAROL

No, it's okay.

DREW

What's up? Why're you still up?

Carol shrugs.

4.

CAROL

Couldn't sleep.

DREW

Hey, I'm sorry, I gave you so much shit about the boyfriend thing.

CAROL

No, it's okay. Got me thinkin'

about a lot of stuff.

There's a pause.

DREW

Anything you, uh, wanna talk to me about?

Carol leans back against the railing and sighs. She looks like she's weighing options in her head. She swallows hard.

CAROL

The reason. . . The reason I didn't like Rhodey, the reason I've never. . . Liked any boy is because. . .

Because. . .

DREW

Yeah?

CAROL

I . . . I'm gay, Jess.

Jessica is silent.

CAROL

And I'm really sorry if this is weird or if it messes up our friendship, but I need you to hear this.

She swallows hard.

CAROL

I'm in love with y-

Jess kisses her.

DREW

I love you, Carol Danvers.

Carol is shocked.

CAROL

Like-like-like as a friend?

Jess punches her on the shoulder.

DREW

I just kissed you, dude!

5.

Carol shakes her head.

CAROL

C-can I kiss you again?

Jess rolls her eyes.

DREW

Don't even ask me that.

CAROL

S-so is that-?

DREW

Yes! Kiss me, idiot!

Carol does.

DREW

Hey, you still haven't said-

CAROL

I love you, Jessica Drew.

Carol lights up.

CAROL

It rhymes!

DREW

Oh no. . .

CAROL

Jessica Drew, I love you!

Jess groans.

CAROL

Oh, sorry, I'll stop.

DREW

No! No, don't ever stop saying that. It's just. . . I just realized I'm gonna have to break up with Clint.

CAROL

Becau- wh- d-does that mean we're,

uh-uh-uh d-da-

Jess rolls her eyes.

DREW

You're such a mess.

She takes her hands.

6.

DREW

Carol Danvers. . . Will you be my girlfriend?

Carol nods her head and starts crying. Jess pulls her into a hug.

DREW

Oh, girl, it's okay, it's gonna be okay.

CAROL

No, I'm just so happy. I love you.

DREW

I love you too.

CAROL

I do kinda feel bad about stealing you from Clint, though.

DREW

Hey, listen-

Jess wipes Carol's eyes.

DREW

I dated him for like a month and a half. I don't love him. I've loved you forever.

Carol smiles.

CAROL

I love you too.

Jess pulls out her phone.

CAROL

What are you doing?

DREW

Texting Clint.

CAROL

You're gonna break up with him via text? In the middle of the night?

DREW

Yeah, I know it's shitty, but I feel really gross about dating two people at once.

CAROL

We could always. . . Wait to start dating.

DREW

No. We've waiting long enough.

7.

Carol smiles and kisses jessica.

TIME CUT:

Carol wakes up in bed where she had fallen asleep in Jessica's arms the night before, but Jess isn't there. She's pacing across the room while on the phone. Jessica Jones is sitting up in bed next to Carol.

DREW

No, Clint, I- no!

JONES

Oh, thank God you're up! She's been on the phone for a half an hour!

CAROL

What's going on?

DREW

I'm sorry, I won't reconsider.

JONES

I think she broke up with Clint.

Carol looks embarassed.

CAROL

Y-yeah.

JONES

You knew?

Carol nods.

JONES

Wh- well, do you know why?

Carol swallows hard.

CAROL

I think she's. . . Seeing someone else.

JONES

What? Already? Who?

CAROL

I, uh, don't think I'm supposed to say.

JONES

Ugh, really?

CAROL

Yeah.

8.

DREW

Yeah. No, Clint- okay. Okay, yeah, bye.

Drew hangs up the phone and sits down next to Carol.

DREW

That was a draining conversation.

Carol cautiously puts an arm around her.

JONES

Soooo. . .

DREW

Huh?

JONES

Who's your new man?

Drew goes red.

DREW

My what?

JONES

Carol told me you were seeing

someone new. That's some insane

turn around.

DREW

Jess, it isn't like that.

JONES

Who is he?

Suddenly, Carol's phone goes off.

CAROL

Guys, the Wrecking Crew Is- well, wrecking shit up downtown. We gotta go.

JONES

This conversation isn't over.

CUT TO:

EXT. DOWNTOWN NY- DAY

Carol sets Jess and Jess down in Times Square. Her and Drew are in costume. On the other side of the square, the Wrecking Crew, sans Piledriver, standing over the wreckage of an armored car pulling bags of money out of it.

CAROL

Hey, boys!

The Wrecking Crew looks up.

9.

BULLDOZER

Shit, boss, that's Captain Marvel!

THUNDERBALL

And Spider Woman!

JONES

(grumbling)

And Jessica Jones.

CAROL

We're gonna have to ask you to put that back where you found it, and maybe we'll go easy on ya.

WRECKER

We can take 'em, boys, let's go!

The Crew charges. Carol smiles and blasts the Wrecker.

CAROL

Aren't you missing someone? Where's

Piledriver?

BULLDOZER

He's in lockup! Damn spider-twerp stuck 'im there!

JONES

Piledriver? That dude clearly drew the short straw.

DREW

You clearly haven't met Thunderball yet.

Drew narrowly avoids Thunderball's wrecking ball.

JONES

Thunderball?

Jones sidesteps a charging Bulldozer and punches him down.

CAROL

No, I think it's Thunderballs.

Carol is suddenly struck by Thunderball's wrecking ball and slammed into the ground.

THUNDERBALL

Shut up!

DREW

Carol!

Drew venom blasts Thunderball and jumps over to Carol.

DREW

Oh my God, please be okay!

10.

Carol reaches a hand up.

CAROL

Dude, I'm fine. I'm basically

invulnerable, remember?

Drew pulls her up and kisses her.

DREW

Sorry, I just got worried.

Carol goes red.

CAROL

Uh, Jess, you-

JONES

What the hell?

DREW

Oh, shit.

JONES

Did you just-

Bulldozer slams into Jones.

WRECKER

Well, looky here, boys, seems like we've got a couple 'a dykes on our hands.

Carol's eyes glow.

CAROL

Dirk, I'm gonna punch you into

space.

Captain Marvel uppercuts the Wrecker into the upper atmosphere. She turns to Thunderball and Bulldozer.

CAROL

Want a piece?

They both put their hands up.

CUT TO:

INT. JESSICA DREW'S BEDROOM- DAY

Drew, Carol, and Jess are sitting on the bed. They all look shaken up.

JONES

Sooo. . .

CAROL

Was that televised?

11.

DREW

Yeah, but it looks like the Wrecker was blocking the, uh, the, uh, he was blocking us.

CAROL

Cool.

JONES

Do. . . Do you guys wanna tell me anything?

Drew and Carol look at eachother.

JONES

You don't have to if you don't want to.

Drew sighs.

DREW

Okay, so. . . I've been. . . I've been in love with Carol as long as I can remember. Then last night, she told me she felt the same way, and I basically dumped Clint on the spot.

JONES

So. . . You're gay?

DREW

I'm bi.

CAROL

I'm gay.

JONES

Wait, what about Marv?

CAROL

What about him?

JONES

Weren't you two. . ?

CAROL

Oh, oh my God, no.

JONES

Oh. Well, obviously I'm super happy for you guys, but how come you never told me you were gay?

CAROL

I mean-

12.

DREW

I hadn't told anybody until yesterday. You are only the second person either of us have even told.

Jones lights up and pulls the other two into a hug.

JONES

I know I sort of found out on accident, but thanks for trusting me enough to talk to me about it.

CAROL

Aw, JJ, we would've told you soon anyways.

DREW

We love you, girl!

Jones grins, then stands up.

JONES

Okay, well, I'm gonna. . . Give you two some space.

CAROL

You don't have to-

JONES

You guys have barely had a second alone since you've been together. I'm gonna go bother Luke for a while.

Jones exits. There's an awkward pause.

CAROL

Okay, so, we should talk.

DREW

Wait, first-

Drew kisses her.

CAROL

Thanks, I needed that. Oh my gosh, Jess, you rushing over to me when I got hit-

DREW

I'm sorry! I know you're indestructible, I was just worried.

CAROL

No, that was so cute!

Drew blushes.

13.

DREW

Oh my God, you uppercutting the Wrecker into space? Carol, that was so hot!

Carol beams and starts tearing up.

DREW

Oh my gosh, are you-

CAROL

I'm amazing. I just. . . You have no idea how great it is to finally be able to be myself with you.

DREW

Aw, Carol,

Drew pulls her into a hug.

DREW

I know exactly how that feels.

Carol wipes her eyes and pulls away.

CAROL

Okay, so. . . Who. . . Are we going to tell about this?

DREW

Honestly, Carol, I don't want to keep this a secret. I'm in love with you and I don't wanna hide it.

Carol keeps tearing up.

CAROL

I love you too, and. . . I don't want to hide it either, but. . . You know what my dad is like.

Drew nods.

DREW

I get it.

CAROL

Could we maybe just keep this on the down low for a little while?

Drew nods.

DREW

What about. . . Can we tell my mom? It's okay if you're not comfortable with that, but I know for sure she'd be cool.

14.

CAROL

Y-yeah, that's okay. Just as long

as she knows to keep quiet.

DREW

Can I ask you something?

CAROL

Yeah.

DREW

Why now? What made you tell me last night?

CAROL

Well. . . Last night, Jess, uh JJ, was talking about how awesome having a boyfriend was and I realized- even though I obviously didn't want a boyfriend- I was really, really lonely. And, y'know, we're all gonna be graduating and going on different paths next year, and I'd never forgive myself if I didn't tell you how I feel.

DREW

Oh, Carol, I had no idea you were so lonely.

Carol smiles.

CAROL

It's okay! I'm not anymore!

Drew kisses her.

CUT TO:

EXT. DOWNTOWN NY- DAY

Carol and Jess are walking to school the following day hand in hand.

CLINT

Hey!

The two stop and let go of eachother's hands as they see Clint rushing towards them from an alley.

CLINT

What the hell is this?

DREW

What the hell is what?

Clint points at their hands.

15.

CLINT

C'mon, I saw that! They don't call me Hawkeye for nuthin'.

His eyes widen.

CLINT

Oh my God, Carol is who you left me for?

DREW

Shh!

CLINT

Was I really such a shitty boyfriend that I turned you gay?

DREW

Shut the hell up, Clint! I'm gonna need you to do me a solid and not tell anyone about this.

Clint crosses his arms.

CLINT

I dunno, this could be some pretty fantastic blackmail. . .

Carol pushes Clint into the alley and slams him up against the wall.

CAROL

Listen, Arrow Guy-

CLINT

(choking)

Hawkeye!

Carol's eyes glow.

CAROL

You know how easy it'd be for me to throw you to space?

CLINT

Aw, but you're not gonna do that, are ya, Carol.

CAROL

I dunno, ya keep tempting me.

DREW

Carol, put 'im down. Please.

Carol immidiately drops Clint, who falls to his knees.

CLINT

(coughing)

I can see why you like her.

16.

Jessica kneels down in front of Clint.

DREW

Listen, Clint. . . I want you to know that it's not your fault.

CLINT

Yeah, I know.

DREW

We dated for less than two months, I've been in love with Carol for years. I couldn't just let that get away from me, yeah?

CLINT

I get it.

DREW

And, are you listening? 'Cause this is the important part.

Clint rolls his eyes.

CLINT

I mean, I'm not "listening-"

DREW

Can you read my goddamn lips,

Clint?

CLINT

Yes.

DREW

My girlfriend here,

Carol beams

DREW

her dad isn't the most. . . Understanding. It would be really bad if he found out she was dating a girl. Okay?

CLINT

(with a huff)

Yeah.

Jess reaches out her hand.

DREW

Friends?

Clint hesitates.

CLINT

Friends.

17.

Jess takes his hand and pulls him to his feet. He turns to Carol.

CAROL

We're not there yet.

DREW

C'mon.

The three continue towards Midtown High.

DREW

To answer your question, no, you

did not turn me gay, Clint.

CLINT

I know that ain't actually how it works.

DREW

You were fine. I just wasn't in

love with you.

CLINT

I was fine? That's a little

demeaning.

DREW

Cut the crap, Clint, we all know I was just rebound from Bobbi.

Clint goes red.

CLINT

What? No, I'm t-totally over her.

CAROL

Ha! Keep tellin' yourself that!

CLINT

I am!

DREW

Is that a Mockingbird on your

necklace?

Clint gets redder.

CLINT

Shut up!

CUT TO:

INT. RESTAURANT- EVENING

Jessica Drew, Carol Danvers, and Miriam Drew are sitting at a table at a fairly nice restaurant. They're all dressed up. The waitress is just leaving after taking their orders when Miriam turns to face the girls.

18.

MIRIAM

So, what's this about?

DREW

W-what do you mean?

Miriam gives her a look.

MIRIAM

C'mon girls, you invite me to this fancy restaurant and get all dressed up and you don't think I'm gonna realize somethin's up?

There's no response.

MIRIAM

Guys, c'mon, you can talk to me.

Are you okay?

Drew takes a deep breath.

DREW

Mom, I'm. . . Gay. And Carol is my girlfriend.

Carol blushes and nods. Miriam beams.

MIRIAM

Oh, girls,

She takes one of each of their hands.

MIRIAM

I'm so glad you were able to tell me this. . . But I already knew that.

DREW

You what?

MIRIAM

You're pretty easy to read. Although, I did think for a while it might just be wishful thinking, I can't think of a more amazing young woman for my daughter to be dating.

Carol beams.

MIRIAM

I love you girls.

Miriam hugs them both.

MIRIAM

Does your dad know?

19.

CAROL

N-no. And, we'd sort of like to

keep it that way.

DREW

Yeah, mom, we told you 'cause we trust you, but you can't tell anybody.

MIRIAM

My lips are sealed.

CUT TO:

EXT. ROAD- DAY

A van full of highschool students is driving down the road. Inside is Jessica Drew, Jessica Jones, Carol Danvers, Jean Grey, Jane Foster, Jennifer Walters, and Susan Storm in the driver's seat.

SUSAN

Okay, girls, about five minutes

until we hit the United States

National Radio Quiet Zone! Send

your final text messages now.

JONES

Remind me again why we came all the way out here?

JEN

C'mon, JJ, what, do you have the memory of a goldfish?

JONES

A goldfish with super strength!

JANE

We're just trying to get away from drama back home. No contact with the outside world.

Jean coughs.

SUSAN

Hey!

She points at Jean through the review mirror.

SUSAN

That includes you! We're having no contact with any boyfriends this weekend, and that includes psychic messaging Scott!

JEAN

I get it, I get it.

20.

Jones glares at Carol and Drew in the backseat.

JONES

Y'all are lucky.

Drew and Carol go red.

JANE

Why?

JONES

Uh, I mean, 'cause they don't have boyfriends back home to be missing.

JEN

Uh, me neither, man.

JONES

Y-yeah.

JEAN

Okay, but long run, not exactly

lucky.

JANE

Jean, don't be shitty.

DREW

It's cool. My last boyfriend was Clint Barton, so I feel like I need a cooldown before I get back out there.

JEAN

What's Carol's excuse?

CAROL

Jesus, have y'all never even heard of the Bechdel Test?

SUSAN

Of course I've heard of the Bechdel

Test!

JEAN

I actually haven't.

CAROL

It's a test to see if women in fiction talk to eachother about anything other than men.

SUSAN

New rule: No boy talk!

JONES

Like, we're not allowed to talk

about boys at all?

21.

SUSAN

You know what I meant.

JONES

Haha, I did.

SUSAN

Oop! Hope you all sent those texts, 'cause we're here.

CUT TO:

EXT. CAMPGROUND- NIGHT

Carol, Jess, Jess, Jean, Jane, Jen, and Susan are sitting around the campfire deep in the woods surrounded by three tents.

JEAN

Hey, you know what I just realized?

JANE

Hm?

JEAN

We have a ton of J's here. Jean,

Jane, Jen, Jessica and Jessica.

SUSAN

That is a lot.

CAROL

Oh, you don't know the half of it.

JEAN

Huh?

CAROL

My full name is Carol Susan Jane

Danvers.

JEAN

Woah!

JANE

That's two of us!

CAROL

I know!

Suddenly, the conversation is interrupted by the sound of a large branch breaking. Jessica Drew jumps up onto Carol's lap.

CAROL

(whispering)

"To know her is to fear her."

22.

DREW

(whispering)

Shut up!

JANE

What, uh, what was that?

JEAN

D-do you think it was Sasquatch?

JEN

No, that guys on Alpha Flight.

JEAN

Not the super hero, the real deal.

SUSAN

I think he is the real deal.

JONES

I sincerly doubt the Canadian super hero Sasquatch is snooping around random campgrounds in West Virginia.

JEN

You never know. The truth is out there, Jess.

JONES

Oh my God.

DREW

(whispering)

Babe, I think I'm really afraid of the woods. Is that weird?

CAROL

Yes.

Jane, sitting just next to Carol and Jess, turns towards them, confused.

JANE

(whispering)

"babe"?

Drew goes red.

DREW

(whispering)

Uh, that's just like a thing I say?

Unconvinced, Jane turns back to the group.

JANE

So, are we gonna go check it out?

23.

JONES

Are you?

JANE

Really? You're gonna send me? The only one of us without super powers?

JONES

Yes.

CAROL

I'll do it.

Carol stands up and Jess slides off her lap.

JEAN

You need a flashlight?

Carol lights up her hand.

CAROL

Nope.

JEAN

(grumbling)

Show off.

Carol heads off into the woods.

DREW

I feel like I should go with her.

JANE

Weren't you just saying you were really afraid of the woods?

DREW

Yeah, but she shouldn't be out

there alone.

JEN

Why's it gotta be you?

DREW

I-I-I mean it doesn't, I just meant

she, uh, shouldn't be alone.

SUSAN

She's Captain Marvel, I'm sure she can handle it.

DREW

Okay.

Drew looks very nervous. Jones stands up.

JONES

I'll go with her.

24.

DREW

Thanks.

Jones heads off after Carol. She catches up with her beyond the treeline.

JONES

Hey!

CAROL

What are you doing here?

JONES

Drew was worried about you being

out here alone, but she was too

spooked to come out here.

CAROL

Aww.

JONES

Gross. Find anything?

CAROL

Yeah.

Carol points to a tree with a broken branch.

CAROL

This is what we heard. There's

flattened brush leading up to it

and in that direction.

She points right.

JONES

Well, lead the way, Captain Marvel.

Carol heads off in the direction of the trail, Jones in tow.

Back at the campfire:

SUSAN

Jean, what's going on?

JEAN

They found some tracks. They're

following it.

DREW

Ohh. . .

JANE

You okay, Jess?

DREW

Yeah, I just. . . I'm really afraid of the woods.

25.

JANE

That's all?

DREW

(through gritted teeth)

Yes.

SUSAN

Jess, you know you can talk to us, right?

JEAN

Hold on, I can-

SUSAN

No!

Jess jumps up and points a hand at Jean.

DREW

Do not read my mind, Jean Grey.

JEN

What the hell, Jean?

JEAN

Sorry! Sorry!

They're suddenly interrupted by a roar from the woods.

SUSAN

Jean, what was that?

JEAN

I thought I wasn't supposed to read people's mind without permission.

SUSAN

You're not, but this is a matter of life and death!

JEAN

Uh, I don't know, they ran in to something.

Drew hesitates before sprinting off into the woods.

JANE

Jess!

Jane runs after her. Jean, Jen, and Susan hesitate before following.

DREW

Carol! Carol!

Drew sprints down the path until she finds a torn piece of Carol's sash stuck to a branch.

26.

DREW

Oh my God.

She grabs the scrap.

DREW

Oh my God.

She falls to her knees and starts crying just as Jane rushes up to her.

JANE

Jess! What happened.

Jane sees the scrap and that Jess is crying.

JANE

Oh my god.

She kneels down next to Jess,

JANE

Hey, come on. I'm sure they're

okay, but we have to find them.

She looks up and points toward some broken branches.

JANE

It looks like they went this way.

Jess wipes her eyes and stands up.

DREW

R-right. Let's go.

Drew heads off with Jane in tow.

JANE

Can I ask you something?

Jess doesn't respond.

JANE

What's going on with you and Carol?

Jess stops a second to collect herself.

DREW

I'm sorta. . . I'm in love with

her.

JANE

O-oh. Then we'd better find her.

Jane and Jess wander deeper into the woods until they hear the sounds of a battle. They quickly rush forward and enter a clearing. On the other side of the clearing is a cave, and just in front of it, Jessica Jones and Carol are battling a Wendigo. When the two enter the clearing, Carol turns to see

27.

Jess.

CAROL

Jess!

Carol lights up (literally) and punches Wendigo, sending him flying across the clearing, slamming him into a tree, knocking him out. Jess runs up to Carol and kisses her.

JONES

You couldn't have down that

earlier?

CAROL

Jess wasn't here earlier!

JONES

Yes, I was.

CAROL

My Jess.

JEAN

Your what?

Jean and Susan enter the clearing behind Jane.

CAROL

Oh, uh, h-hey, guys.

SUSAN

What's going on?

CAROL

Oh, it was just a Wendigo. Me and

JJ took care of it.

SUSAN

"Just a Wendigo"? Y'know that's a person, right?

CAROL

Yeah, a cannibal person. Plus, we didn't kill him.

JEN

Well that's good.

JONES

What, uh, what do we do with it

now, though?

SUSAN

Not sure. I think, once we get out of the quiet zone, we should call Jericho or Stephen.

JANE

Rogers?

28.

SUSAN

Strange.

JEAN

Can we get back to my question?

SUSAN

Which was?

JEAN

I forget, but what's going on here?

CAROL

Didn't. . . We just tell you?

JEAN

You know what I mean.

CAROL

Do I?

Jean sighs and touches her temple.

DREW

Hey!

Drew venom blasts Jean, knocking her out.

JANE

Woah!

SUSAN

What the hell!

Susan catches Jean.

DREW

She was going to read my mind!

SUSAN

That's. . . Fair. Let's just get back to camp, it doesn't look like that Wendigo is going anywhere for a while.

Back at camp, Carol pulls Jess aside to talk to her.

CAROL

Hey, I sort of feel like we should be transparent with these girls.

Jess lights up.

JESS

Really?

CAROL

Yeah. I mean, most of them know

anyway.

29.

Jess beams and kisses her.

JESS

Good. I hate hiding.

CAROL

Me too.

Carol and Jess join the rest of the gang around the campfire.

SUSAN

Jess, you know how long she'll be out?

DREW

Not long. I didn't hit her that

hard.

Jean starts stirring.

JEN

Speak of the devil.

SUSAN

Hey, Jean.

Jean rubs her eyes.

JEAN

Wh- what happened?

DREW

Hey, Jean. Sorry I venom blasted you.

JEAN

S'cool. I was about to read your mind.

SUSAN

Jean, we talked about that.

JEAN

I know, I'm sorry.

CAROL

Jean, uh, you were asking something before you got zapped?

JEAN

Was I? Oh, yeah! When I came into the clearing, I heard you call her-

Jean points at Jess.

JEAN

-"your Jess". What was that about?

30.

CAROL

Well, I mean, that was, uh, probably about how, uh, me and Jess have been dating for like six months now?

SUSAN

You what?

DREW

(weakly)

Surpriiiise!

JEAN

(weakly)

Knew it.

JEN

Holy shit, why didn't you guys tell us?

JANE

Honestly, why are you guys even in the closet at all? I mean, Midtown's pretty damn cool with that sorta thing, Billy and Teddy have been out for a while now. Plus, you're both indestructible super heroes.

DREW

Well-

CAROL

It's 'cause of my dad. I don't want him to kick me out.

JEAN

Oh, damn, I'm sorry. I really

shouldn't have pushed this.

CAROL

No, it's okay. We trust you guys.

JANE

Thanks for that.

SUSAN

Jones, you seem

uncharacteristically quiet on the

matter.

JONES

(laughing)

Yeah, you'd almost think I've known this for six months already or something.

31.

JEN

What?

JONES

Yeah, I was, like, five feet way when they first kised.

JEN

What?

Carol and Jess are red.

DREW

She was asleep.

JONES

Was I?

Drew flashes a venom blast.

DREW

You better've been.

JONES

Ha ha, I was.

CAROL

Don't feel bad about her knowing so long, though, she found out on accident.

JONES

And by "on accident", she means they kissed right in front of me.

CAROL

Shut up!

JEAN

If this was supposed to be a

secret, why were you smoochin'

right in front of Jones?

DREW

It was literally day one! We didn't really have a handle on things yet.

JEN

Woah, you were kissing day one?

DREW

Well-

CAROL

It's not like we just started dating, it's like, y'know, I've loved her for years and then when I found out she loved me too, hell yeah I'm gonna kiss her!

32.

DREW

I actually kissed her first.

CAROL

Shut up.

SUSAN

Aww!

Carol and Drew are bright red.

CAROL

Can we talk about something else?

JEAN

Yeah, sorry for bein' pushy.

DREW

It's okay! We're happy to answer any questions, we just don't want this to be weird.

SUSAN

When are you guys planning on

coming out?

DREW

I. . . Don't know.

CAROL

Whenever I can move out.

JEN

You guys do it yet?

JANE

Woah!

SUSAN

Jen, what the hell?

JEN

What? We're all thinking it.

SUSAN

No, we weren't!

JEAN

Hold on.

Jean touches her temple.

JEAN

They have.

CAROL

What the hell!?

33.

DREW

Stop reading my mind!

JEAN

Ha! I didn't! But you just admitted it!

JANE

That was cold.

JEN

Holy shit.

Drew and Carol are bright red.

DREW

I already regret coming out.

JONES

Who's bottom?

Carol stands up.

CAROL

Okay, I think I'm gonna go to bed.

Carol exits the circle and enters her tent. The rest of the group sits in awkward silence for a moment.

SUSAN

Jess?

DREW

Hm?

SUSAN

You don't have to pretend you wanna keep sitting with us.

Jess hesitates before getting up and following Carol.

JONES

Just try and keep it down!

Jess flips her off.

CUT TO:

INT. CAROL'S APARTMENT- EVENING

Carol is heading for the door. She walks past her dad, who's watching TV.

DAD

Where're you goin'?

Carol freezes.

34.

CAROL

Oh, uh, j-just to hangout with the

Jessicas.

DAD

Heh. Doin' that a lot lately.

CAROL

Yeah, they're my best friends, dad.

DAD

When are you gonna get yourself a boyfriend?

CAROL

W-what?

DAD

Hangin' out with girls are the

time, people might think you're

some kinda queer.

CAROL

O-oh. I'm kinda too busy with

school right now for a boyfriend.

DAD

Eh. Don't wanna wait too long. It's only gonna get harder to get yourself a husband to take care of ya as ya age.

CAROL

Dad, I'm seventeen.

DAD

Uhuh.

Carol shakes her head and walks out the door.

CUT TO:

INT. JESSICA DREW'S BEDROOM- NIGHT

Jess turns as she hears a knock on her window. Hovering just outside is Carol. She grins and lets her in.

DREW

Hey!

Carol lands and kisses her.

CAROL

Hey!

DREW

What're we doin' today?

35.

CAROL

I know it's "date night", but do

you mind if we just sort of hang

around? I'm a little drained.

DREW

Of course.

Jess and Carol lay back on the roof staring up at the stars.

CAROL

I was thinking. . .

DREW

Yeah?

CAROL

I wanna get my haircut.

DREW

Yeah, it is getting a little long.

CAROL

No, I mean, I wanna get it cut

really short.

DREW

Ooo.

CAROL

What?

DREW

That'd be hot.

Carol smiles.

CAROL

I was, uh, also thinking. . .

DREW

You gonna make me guess?

Carol swallows.

CAROL

When's prom?

DREW

About a month. Wait, Carol, are

you-

CAROL

I was just thinking, maybe that's when we go public?

DREW

No!

36.

CAROL

No?

DREW

Oh, I mean, that's an amazing idea-

She kisses her.

DREW

I just meant you are not asking me to prom right now. If we're doing this, we're doing it right.

CAROL

What?

DREW

That's right, we're goin' full on pomposal, baby!

CAROL

Oh, Jess-

DREW

Nope! You're not talkin' me out of this one!

Carol grins.

CAROL

Okay.

They kiss.

DREW

What made you change you mind?

CAROL

I just. . . Wanna go to a dance

with you. As your girlfriend. I

gotta stop letting fear hold me

back.

Jessica smiles and pulls her close.

DREW

Can you stay over?

CAROL

Of course!

DREW

I love you, Carol Danvers.

CAROL

I love you too, Jessica Drew.

They kiss.

37.

CUT TO:

INT. CAROL'S APARTMENT- EVENING

Carol is lying on her bed reading a book (somethin' about planes or space) with an orange cat sitting on her lap when there's a knock on her window. She looks up to see Jessica carrying a bouqet. Confused, she opens the window.

CAROL

Jess? What's up?

Jess hands Carol the flowers.

DREW

I knew you wouldn't want a big

showy gesture so-

Jess takes a deep breath.

DREW

Carol Susan Jane Danvers. . . Will you go to prom with me?

Carol beams.

CAROL

Jessica Miriam Drew, it would be my genuine pleasure.

Jessica smiles and kisses her.

DREW

Your dad home?

CAROL

Nope.

Jess grins and pushes Carol down onto her bed.

CUT TO:

INT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL- DAY

Carol is sitting in a study hall reading that same book from the previous scene. Her hair is pulled up into a bun. She turns back when Eric Brooks, who's sitting behind her, taps her on the shoulder.

ERIC

Hey, Carol, you own any turtle

necks?

CAROL

What? Why?

Johnny Storm, to her right, leans over.

38.

JOHNNY

Look at your neck.

CAROL

Look at my- I can't look at my own neck, idiot.

ERIC

You've, uh, you've got a very

visible, uh-

JOHNNY

We can all see your hickey, dude.

Carol goes red and her eyes go wide.

CAROL

What?

Johnny points to her neck. Carol quickly puts her hair down and brushes it in front of her neck.

CAROL

Oh my gosh, how obvious is it?

JOHNNY

Oh my God, sooo obvious!

CAROL

Oh my God.

ERIC

Shut up, Johnny. You can barely

tell with your hair down.

CAROL

Thank God.

JOHNNY

Sooo, Carol?

CAROL

What?

JOHNNY

Who's your guy? Don't remember you ever havin' a boyfriend.

CAROL

Seriously?

ERIC

Gotta admit, I am curious.

CAROL

Ugh. You guys goin' to prom?

JOHNNY

Duh.

39.

ERIC

No.

CAROL

Well, then you'll meet 'em then.

And I'll introduce you sometime,

Eric.

ERIC

I look forward to it.

CUT TO:

INT. CAROL'S APARTMENT- EVENING

Carol is sitting in her room with her hair up reading her book. Her dad enters the room without knocking.

CAROL

H-hey, dad. What's up?

DAD

I heard prom was tomorrow.

CAROL

Y-yeah?

DAD

You goin'?

CAROL

Yeah, I'm just goin' with some friends. The Jessicas and Jennifer Walters.

DAD

Walters? That that green girl?

CAROL

Yeah.

DAD

Ugh. And I thought I told you hangin' out with those girls all the time was- what's that?

Her dad points at her neck.

CAROL

Uh-

DAD

Is that a hickey?

CAROL

N-no?

Her dad violently grabs her by the arm.

40.

DAD

What the hell have you been doin'?

CAROL

Get off me!

She pulls her arm free.

DAD

Who the hell have you been messin' around with?

CAROL

It's none of your business!

Her dad backhands her. She doesn't even flinch, but she is shocked. Her dad clutches his hand.

DAD

What the hell?

Carol's eyes glow.

CAROL

Don't touch me.

DAD

W-what the hell? Are you a fuckin'

mutant?

Carol pushes open her window and takes off into the sky.

CUT TO:

INT. JESSICA DREW'S BEDROOM- NIGHT

Jess opens her window to let Carol in.

DREW

What's going on?

Carol hugs her.

CAROL

Can I crash here tonight?

DREW

Of course. Are you okay?

CAROL

Yeah, just. . . My dad saw my

hickey and he freaked out.

DREW

Oh my God, did he find out?

CAROL

Well, no, he did find out about my powers though.

41.

DREW

Oh, no. . .

CAROL

I just got so pissed off.

DREW

Did you kill him?

CAROL

Jesus, Jess, No!

DREW

Sorry. That was poorly timed

CAROL

It's okay. I just. . . Really need to get out of there.

DREW

I know.

CUT TO:

INT. BATHROOM- NIGHT.

Carol stands in Jessica's bathroom staring herself down in the mirror. Her eyes are red (like, as in she's been crying, not possessed). She opens a drawer and pulls out of a pair of scissors.

CUT TO:

INT. JESSICA DREW'S BEDROOM- NIGHT

Carol exits the bathroom and returns to Jessica's room. Jessica's lying in bed facing away from her. Carol crawls into bed and puts her arms around her.

DREW

Hey.

Jess reaches her hand up to play with Carol's hair but doesn't find it.

DREW

What?

Drew turns to see Carol's hair, cut short.

DREW

Oh my God.

CAROL

(nervously)

You like it?

Jess kisses her.

42.

DREW

I love it.

CAROL

Oh, good.

DREW

I also love you.

CAROL

I love you too.

DREW

Oh, dude, your hickey is gonna be so obvious!

CAROL

I know. After tomorrow, I don't

care.

DREW

Are you sure you're ready? I mean, your dad-

CAROL

What's he gonna do? I'm

indestructable, baby.

Jess smiles and kisses her.

DREW

Hey.

CAROL

Hm.

DREW

I get to publically be your

girlfriend for the first time

tomorrow.

Carol beams.

CAROL

I'm so excited.

DREW

Me too!

Carol kisses her while Jess feels her hair.

DREW

Ooh, yeah, I love this.

Carol grins and kisses her again. Suddenly, the door opens.

MIRIAM

Hey, Jess, I-

43.

DREW

Mom!

MIRIAM

Oh my gosh!

She steps back out the door and shuts it.

MIRIAM

I'm sorry! I didn't know Carol was here!

CAROL

It's okay, Ms. Drew, we're decent!

MIRIAM

M'kay.

Miriam stays on the other side of the door.

MIRIAM

I just wanted you to know that your dress is ready. You two are still going to prom, right?

DREW

Yes, thanks mom!

MIRIAM

Oh good. Well, I'll leave you girls alone. Goodnight, love ya!

DREW

Mo-om!

CAROL

Love you too, Ms. Drew!

DREW

Carol!

CAROL

What? I do. Your mom's so cool.

DREW

Yeah, I guess she really is. I

guess I never think about it.

CAROL

Like, think about it, she lets your girlfriend stay the night like all the time. If I brought my girlfriend home, my dad would kill me.

DREW

I mean-

44.

CAROL

-He would try.

DREW

Yeah. Carol, I'm so sorry you have to deal with that shit.

CAROL

It's cool. It's not for much

longer.

DREW

Still,-

CAROL

Plus, I've got you. That more than makes up for it.

Jess grins and hugs Carol tight.

DREW

I love you.

CAROL

I love you too.

TIME CUT:

Drew wakes up in the morning to see Carol getting dressed.

DREW

What's up?

CAROL

I gotta run home.

DREW

What? Why?

CAROL

My suit's there.

DREW

Oh no.

CAROL

Yeah.

DREW

Can. . . Can I come with you?

Carol hesitates.

CAROL

Yeah. I think that's a good idea.

It's high time we talk to my dad.

DREW

Really?

45.

CAROL

Yeah. I mean, he can't really hate me any more than he already does.

CUT TO:

INT. CAROL'S APARTMENT- DAY

Carol and Jess enter Carol's room through the window. Her room looks like it's been ransacked.

CAROL

Aw, what the hell?

DREW

You didn't happen to have, like, a diary or anything, did you?

CAROL

No.

Carol looks in her closet.

CAROL

Shit.

DREW

What?

CAROL

It's gone.

DREW

The suit?

CAROL

Yeah. C'mon.

Carol takes Jessica's hand and leads her into the hallway.

She looks left and right.

JUNIOR

(whispering)

Carol?

Carol and Jess turn to see Joe Jr., Carol's brother.

DREW

(whispering)

Joey Jr.!

JUNIOR

What are you doing?

CAROL

We're, uh, um-

JUNIOR

Lookin' for your suit?

46.

CAROL

Y-yeah.

He gestures for them to follow him. He leads them into his room, where he shows them the suit.

JUNIOR

I hid it, 'cause I figure you

wouldn't want dad findin' it.

CAROL

That's. . . Thank you, junior.

Junior glances down at Carol and Jess's hands.

CAROL

Oh, Junior-

JUNIOR

S'cool, I figured as much.

DREW

(whispering)

We're really bad at keeping this secret.

JUNIOR

It's okay. Y'all have a great prom.

CAROL

Junior. . .

Carol hugs him.

CAROL

Thank you.

Carol and Jess sneak back into the hallway.

DREW

Why are we sneaking? I thought you wanted to talk to your dad?

CAROL

Is it cool that I'm chickening out?

DREW

No, of course that's okay!

DAD

Carol?

The two freeze as his voice rings up the stairs.

CAROL

No. . ?

Carol's dad stomps up the stairs.

47.

DAD

What the hell are you doing here?

CAROL

Picking something up. I was just

leaving.

DAD

What the hell did you do to your hair? And why the hell is she here?

Dad points at Jess. Carol grabs Jess's hand.

CAROL

Because she's my girlfriend.

DAD

You're-

Dad grabs her by the wrist.

DAD

You're going to prom with a girl?

You're- you're a fuckin' dyke?

Carol's eyes start to glow, but before she reacts, Drew hits him with a venom blast and knocks him down the stairs.

DAD

What the-

DREW

Do not touch my girlfriend. C'mon,

Carol. Let's go.

CAROL

Bye, dad.

CUT TO:

INT. MIRIAM'S CAR- NIGHT

The car is parked in the Midtown High parking lot. Miriam is in the driver's seat and Carol and Jess are in the back seat. Carol is wearing a blue suit with a red vest and gold bowtie while Jess is wearing a red and black dress with yellow highlights.

MIRIAM

You guys. . . Really don't match.

DREW

Yeah, but this works better

thematically.

MIRIAM

Whatever you say.

Jess takes Carol's hand.

48.

DREW

Are you sure you're ready? We don't have to go if you don't want to.

Carol shakes her head.

CAROL

No. I don't know that I'm ready, but we have to do this. I love you a lot and I'm done hiding it.

Jess smiles.

DREW

I love you too.

They kiss.

MIRIAM

Aww!

DREW

Mom!

MIRIAM

Sorry, I ruined the moment.

DREW

(grumbling)

Let's just go.

Jess starts to open the door.

CAROL

Stop!

DREW

What?

Carol jumps out of the car, rushes to the other side of it and opens Jess's door for her.

CAROL

M'lady.

Jess takes her hand and steps out of the car.

DREW

You are such a dork.

CAROL

Thanks for the ride, Miriam!

MIRIAM

No problem! Have fun, girls!

Carol shuts the door and Miriam drives off. Carol takes a deep breath and squeezes Jess's hand.

49.

CAROL

Let's go.

The pair walk up the stairs towards the school. They're decently late, and no one is currently entering.

JOHNNY

Hey! Rad haircut!

Johnny Storm walks out the school enterance.

DREW

(whispering)

Oh no, your hair looks the same!

CAROL

Johnny? You're leaving?

JOHNNY

Nah, just gettin' some fresh air.

Been sweatin' up a storm in there.

DREW

Gross.

JOHNNY

Hey, weren't you gonna introduce me to the hickey-giver?

CAROL

"Hickey-giver?"

JOHNNY

Y'know, you're boyfriend.

CAROL

I'm, uh, pretty sure you've met her already.

JOHNNY

I-

He looks at Jessica and sees her holding hands with Carol.

He slaps himself on the forehead.

JOHNNY

Oh my God, I'm such an idiot.

Jess grins.

DREW

Lil' bit.

JOHNNY

Sorry for callin' you a

hickey-giver, Jess. Y'all have fun.

Johnny walks off.

50.

DREW

Ready?

CAROL

Y'know, I've fought aliens and

monsters and shit-

DREW

Me too, babe.

CAROL

-and that's never scared me, but. .

. This does.

DREW

Why?

CAROL

I. . . I don't know.

Jess squeezes her hand.

DREW

Then let's go!

Carol smiles.

CAROL

Right. Let's go.

The two walk into the school and enter prom. They're all immediately greeted by Jen, Jane, JJ, and Susan.

JEN/JANE/JONES/SUSAN

Hey!

JEN

You finally showed!

DREW

Hey, we're fashionably late.

JONES

Holy, shit, Carol, your hair!

JEN

Oh my God!

CAROL

Y-yeah.

JANE

I love it!

JONES

Me too! Although, you have a very visible hic-

51.

CAROL

I know.

SUSAN

I just wanted you to know that

we're here for you tonight.

DREW

Thanks guys, but honestly we'd

really rather try and not make a

huge deal out of this.

Susan nods.

SUSAN

You heard her, girls, disperse.

The girls slowly drift apart. As the night goes on, aside from a murmur here and there, Carol and Jess have a fantastic time free of conflict.

BOBBI

Hey, Jess!

Jess and Carol to see Bobbi Morse coming towards them out of the crowd.

JESS

Hey, Bobbi!

BOBBI

Carol, what, I absolutely LOVE your haircut!

CAROL

Thank you!

Bobbi realizes Carol has her arm around Drew

BOBBI

Wait, are you guys. . . Here

together?

DREW

Uh. . . Yeah.

Bobbi grins.

BOBBI

About damn time, huh?

DREW

You have no idea.

Later that night, during the last song of the night, Jess and Carol are slow dancing.

CAROL

Hey.

52.

JESS

Hey.

CAROL

Tonight was. . . Really easy.

JESS

Yeah?

CAROL

Yeah. It was just really nice to spend time with you in public.

JESS

I know!

CAROL

I'm sorry we couldn't sooner.

JESS

It's okay, I understand.

CAROL

I know I say this a lot, but I

really, really love you.

Jess grins and kisses Carol, not worried about who might be watching.

JESS

I love you too.

CUT TO:

EXT. CENTRAL PARK- NIGHT

Jess and Carol walk down the paths of Central Park in the middle of the night after prom.

JESS

This is good too.

CAROL

Hm?

JESS

Goin' out with ya, and showin' you off and everything is fantastic, but I love this. Just me and you.

CAROL

Just me and you. I love that.

JESS

I love you.

CAROL

I love you too.

53.

CUT TO:

EXT. ROAD- DAY

Another year has passed, and the girls are headed back down to their campsite. This time, they are also joined by Kitty Pryde. Jen is driving, Susan's in the passenger seat, Jean, Jane, and Kitty Pride are in the second row, and Drew, Carol, and Jones are in the back seat.

JONES

Why the hell are we going back to

West Virginia?

DREW

Mountain Mama!

JONES

Shut up.

SUSAN

We're going back 'cause this is our last summer until we all go off our seperate ways. And I'm gonna miss you guys.

JEAN

JJ, why'd you even come if you

don't wanna be here?

JONES

(grumbling)

Maybe I'm gonna miss you guys too.

JANE/JEN/JEAN/SUSAN/CAROL/DREW/KITTY

Awwww!

JONES

Shut uuuup!

KITTY

So, where exactly are we going.

JEAN

The no cell phone zone.

KITTY

That can't be what it's called.

SUSAN

It's the National Radio Quiet Zone. Although, yes, there's no cell reception.

KITTY

Figured

Jess Drew yawns, stretches and leans up against Carol.

54.

DREW

Wake me when we're there, babe.

CUT TO:

EXT. CAMPGROUND- NIGHT

All the girls are sitting around a campfire. Jess is sitting on Carol's lap.

JEAN

Remember when we were here last

year and we fought that Wendigo?

JONES

Um, pretty sure just me and and

Carol fought the Wendigo.

CAROL

Aw, yeah, that was kick ass!

KITTY

Y'all fought a Wendigo?

JONES

Yeah, pretty impressive, yeah?

KITTY

Yeah, I guess, I mean, the X-Men

have fought Wendigos before too.

JONES

Ooo, look at Kitty, she's on a biig super hero team.

KITTY

Wh- Jean is too!

JEAN

I don't brag about it, though.

KITTY

Weren't you not just bragging about fighting a Wendigo?

JEN

Hey, yeah!

JONES

And you didn't even really fight

that Wendigo!

JEAN

Woah, are we really suddenly just turning on me?

JEN

Yes.

55.

JONES

That's really easy to do.

JEAN

I- I know all of your deepest

darkest secrets!

Carol stands up.

CAROL

If you read our minds, Jean, I will throw you to space.

Jean looks from side to side.

JEAN

Carol's a bottom!

Carol throws up her fists.

CAROL

What did I-

JANE/JEN/JEAN/SUSAN/KITTY/JONES

We know.

CAROL

Wh-what? I'm not a, uh, uh, a

bottom! I'm- I'm Captain Marvel!

JONES

Sorry, "Cap", but it's super

obvious.

CAROL

Really?

JANE/JEN/JEAN/SUSAN/KITTY/JONES

Yes.

CAROL

Ugh.

She sits back down and Jess puts an arm around her.

DREW

Aw, it's okay, baby.

Carol grumbles uninteligently.

CAROL

Can we just talk about literally anything else please?

There's an awkward pause.

JEN

So. . . Are we gonna come back here next year?

56.

SUSAN

Yes.

Everyone looks at her.

SUSAN

I mean, we have to, right? I- I'm gonna miss you guys a lot.

They all nod.

JEAN

Me too.

There's a pause.

JEN

Anyway, enough with this mushy-gushy stuff, it's time for s'mores.

JONES

I would actually call marshmallow's "mushy-gushy stuff."

JEN

JJ, I'm gonna punch you.

JONES

Bring it.

Jen hesitates before grabbing a bag of marshmallows and passing it around.

JONES

That's what I thought.

CUT TO:

INT. TENT- NIGHT

Carol and Jess are changing into pajamas.

CAROL

Is it really so obvious that I'm a bottom?

DREW

It's so obvious, Carol.

CAROL

Ugh.

There's a knock on the tent.

KITTY

Hello?

57.

DREW

Kitty?

KITTY

You guys decent?

CAROL

Yes.

Kitty walks through the wall.

CAROL

Jesus!

DREW

I will never get used to that.

KITTY

Can I talk to you guys about

something important?

DREW

Of course.

Kitty sits down.

CAROL

What's up?

Kitty takes a deep breath.

KITTY

How. . . Did you guys realize you were gay?

CAROL

I like girls.

Jess elbows her.

DREW

That's not helpful. Kitty, are you.

. . Thinking you might be gay?

Kitty nods. Jess takes her hand.

DREW

I dunno how to tell you this, but if you think you might be gay. . . You're gay.

CAROL

What makes you think that?

Kitty shrugs.

KITTY

I. . . Like girls.

58.

Drew grins.

DREW

Sis, you're gay.

Kitty takes a deep breath.

KITTY

Well, I guess I already knew that. Thanks for helping me confront it, though. Now, I've got to. . . Go talk to somebody.

DREW

Ooo, you like a specific girl?

KITTY

Y-yeah.

DREW

You gonna spill?

KITTY

I'd rather not yet. She's magic, though, I really hope she feels the same way.

CAROL

Well, you won't find out 'til you ask her.

Kitty nods.

KITTY

Right. I'm gonna go do that.

DREW

Wait, this is a girl that's here?

KITTY

No?

CAROL

Y'know we're still in the Radio

Quiet Zone, right?

KITTY

Shit. Then I'm gonna go talk to

Jean. Thank you guys so much.

Kitty phases out of the wall.

CAROL

That was-

DREW

Oh my God, that was awesome!

59.

CAROL

I mean, yeah-

DREW

She came to us!

CAROL

Huh?

DREW

Carol, we're like the go-to lesbians when you need gay help!

CAROL

I mean, how many other lesbians do you know at Midtown?

DREW

I dunno, like six?

CAROL

Six? Who?

DREW

Uh, Chavez, Lisa, Heather Douglas,

Kitty obviously-

CAROL

-Kitty doesn't go to Midtown.

DREW

Whatever, and then I'm pretty sure Donald Blake's sister has a girlfriend, so that's two.

CAROL

Okay, I guess that's more than I knew of.

DREW

But we're at the top. We're the

arbiters of the lesbians.

Carol grins.

CAROL

You're such a dork.

They kiss.

CAROL

Is it me, or is it god damn

freezing in here?

DREW

I dunno, but it isn't freezing in this here sleeping bag.

60.

Carol rolls her eyes and crawls into the sleeping bag with Drew.

CAROL

Don't have to tell me twice.

As soon as Carol is in the sleeping bag, Jess hugs her tight.

CAROL

Woah! Okay!

Jess slacks off.

DREW

Oh, sorry.

CAROL

No, no, no, no, no, come back!

Jess hugs her again.

CAROL

I was just pleasantly surprised.

DREW

I'm just. . . Worried.

CAROL

Why?

DREW

In like two months we're gonna be going off seperate ways. I dunno what I'm gonna do without you.

CAROL

What? Jess, did you you forget that I can fly? I can come see you all the time!

DREW

I know, but for the past four years, I've basically seen you every single day. And now I won't.

CAROL

Yes you will.

DREW

Huh?

CAROL

Jess, I will visit you every single day. I promise.

Jess smiles and tears up a bit.

61.

DREW

Good.

Carol kisses her.

CAROL

And then after college and flight school and whatever, we'll move in together.

Jess's eyes widen

DREW

Oh my God.

CAROL

What?

DREW

We're gonna. . . I'm gonna be your wife!

CAROL

Yeah! I mean, if you want.

DREW

I do. I very much do want.

Carol grins and kisses her.

CAROL

Wait, was that a proposal?

DREW

It better not be! You're gonna have to do better than that!

CAROL

So, have we decided I'm gonna be the one to propose?

Jess's eyes narrow.

DREW

No. It'll be a competition.

Carol snickers.

CAROL

You're on.

Carol kisses her, and they hold each other tight as they drift off to sleep.

CUT TO:

62.

INT. RESTAURANT- EVENING

It's two months later and the girls are getting together one last time before they go off to college, this time joined by Illyana Rasputin, who's Kitty's plus one. They gang recently just finished dinner and are just sort of hanging out.

SUSAN

Do you remember that time a few years back when Spidey was out of town and we had to take care of the Sinister Six?

JEAN

Oh my God, yes!

JEN

It took us, what, like five

minutes?

DREW

They were absolutely no match for us.

CAROL

Oh my God, that-that-that Vulture guy? All he can do is fly! And he's a frail old man! I can fly and shoot lasers and bench a million pounds!

JEN

Dude, Kraven the Hunter has no

powers. Piece of cake.

JEAN

Yeah, no disrespect to Pete, but we're way better at his job than he is.

CAROL

To be fair, there were six of us

and only one of him.

ILLIYANA

Spider-Man's name is Pete?

JEAN

Shit.

DREW

Uh, maybe just forget you heard

that?

ILLIYANA

My lips are zipped.

JEAN

Thank you.

63.

ILLIYANA

Wait, do any of you guys have

secret identities?

JANE

I do.

Illiyana looks at her, confused.

JANE

S-sorry, it was a joke.

ILLIYANA

Oh, y-yeah, sorry.

DREW

Seriously, though, I do have a

secret identity.

ILLIYANA

Gotcha, I'll remember that one.

CAROL

I'm honestly not sure of my

identity status.

DREW

Babe, you don't wear a mask.

CAROL

Oh, right.

DREW

Hey, y'all remember that time we fought the Wrecking Crew?

SUSAN

I don't.

CAROL

It was just me, Jess, and Jess.

DREW

Aw, we kicked their asses.

JONES

Yeah, Wrecker called you the 'D' word and Carol punched him into space.

CAROL

Hell yeah, I did! No one

disrespects my girl!

DREW

In that moment, you almost seemed like you could be a top.

Carol lights up.

64.

CAROL

Really?

DREW

Ha, obviously not.

ILLIYANA

What's the 'D' word?

CAROL

Dyke.

ILLIYANA

Oh.

DREW

Ya might wanna get used to that

one, hun.

ILLIYANA

W-what? Why?

DREW

Are. . . Are you not-?

JEAN

Illiyana, are you not gay?

ILLIYANA

W-what? No!

DREW

Oh my gosh, I'm sorry for assuming.

ILLIYANA

It's okay.

There's a bit of a pause. Kitty is red.

SUSAN

Uh, guys remember that time we

fought the Serpent Society?

JEN

Holy shit, those guys are so lame!

Suddenly, they feel a massive tremor beneath them.

KITTY

Uh, you guys feel that?

Suddenly, a massive explosion is heard outside.

JONES

Uuugh, what now?

Susan touches the wall and turns it invisible. Out on the street is none other than Giganto crawling out of a massive hole in the street.

65.

DREW

Oh, shit.

CAROL

Suit up?

CUT TO:

EXT. DOWNTOWN NY- EVENING

The girls exit the restaurant in costume. They're about 50 yards away from Giganto.

JEN

Sue, you fought this guy before,

right?

SUSAN

Yeah.

DREW

How'd you beat him?

SUSAN

Pretty sure we went to his island and beat up his boss underground.

JONES

Boss?

SUSAN

Ugh. Moleman.

CAROL

Well, what do ya say we just kick this guys ass? For old times sake?

The heroes all charge at Giganto. Carol flies up towards his face at the same time Spider-Man swings down from a rooftop.

PETE

Fancy seein' you here, Carol.

CAROL

Pe- Spidey? How did you get here so

fast?

PETE

This is kinda all I do. What about you?

CAROL

We were in the neighborhood.

Pete and Carol both uppercut Giganto at the same time, causing him to let out a pained roar.

66.

CAROL

Spidey, I'm sure we can handle this ourselves.

PETE

Oh, man, I'm certain you could, but

I can't let you have all the fun.

Giganto grabs Pete in his huge fist.

PETE

Oop!

Giganto starts to slam Spidey into the ground.

PETE

I'm loving thiiiis!

Jen quickly runs under Giganto's fist and stops him from slamming Pete into the ground.

PETE

Woah, J- She Hulk? Man, you've got all the pros!

JEN

Urgh. Hiya Pete. This guys. . .

Tougher than he looks.

PETE

Really? 'Cause he looks-

Giganto pulls up and tosses Pete into the air.

PETE

Reeeeaaaalllyyyy tooooouuuuggghhh!

Illiyana teleports into the sky and grabs Pete.

ILLIYANA

Hi! I'm Magik!

PETE

Yeah, you are.

ILLIYANA

That's my name.

PETE

Oh. Hi, Magik, I'm Spider-Man.

Illiyana teleports down to the gound and sets him down.

ILLIYANA

I know you're name's Peter.

PETE

Wh-

67.

Illiyana teleports away.

SUSAN

Hey, Pete!

Sue creates a force field over a car that Giganto was about to crush.

PETE

You gotta stop telling people my

name!

Pete swings past some pedestrians, pulling them right out of harm's way.

PETE

You folks didn't hear that, did

you?

The pedestrians are too scared to respond. He sets them down and rushes back into the fray. Jean Grey lifts up a car and smashes it onto Giganto's face.

SUSAN

Wh- Jean! I just saved that car!

JEAN

I'm sure it was insured.

Giganto starts to bring his fist down right on to Kitty.

ILLIYANA

Kitty!

Illiyana teleports to Kitty, picks her up, and teleports away.

ILLIYANA

Are you okay?

KITTY

What? Of course! Illiyana, did you forget I have super powers? That thing wouldn't have touched me.

Illiyana stares at her for a moment.

CUT TO:

INT. X MANSION- NIGHT

It's two months previously. Illiyana is sitting in bed reading a book (somethin' about sorcerer, I dunno, tbh I don't know much about her) when there's a knock at the door.

ILLIYANA

Yeah?

68.

KITTY

Hey, it's Kitty. Can I come in.

ILLIYANA

Duh!

Kitty enters, shuts the door behind her, and sits down on the bed.

ILLIYANA

How was your trip?

KITTY

It was fun.

ILLIYANA

Just fun?

Kitty nods.

ILLIYANA

You. . . Have something you want to tell me?

Kitty nods.

ILLIYANA

Which is?

KITTY

So. . . Ana, I'm gay.

Illiyana's eyes widen.

ILLIYANA

Oh. Oh my gosh, Kitty! T-thank you for telling me. It doesn't matter at all, you're still my best friend.

Kitty smiles weakly.

KITTY

Thanks.

ILLIYANA

That's. . . Not all, is it?

Kitty shakes her head. Illiyana puts a hand on Kitty's shoulder.

ILLIYANA

Kitty, what's up?

KITTY

I'm in love with you.

ILLIYANA

Oh.

69.

There's a pause.

ILLIYANA

Kitty. . . Kitty, I'm sorry, you're my best friend in the world, but. . . I'm not gay.

Kitty nods.

KITTY

It's okay. I'm. . . I'm sorry if I made things weird.

Illiyana smiles weakly.

ILLIYANA

I mean, yeah, but you're still my best friend. Right?

Kitty nods agressively.

KITTY

Right!

Illiyana pulls her into a hug. Kitty hugs her back, but pulls away pretty quickly and stands up.

KITTY

I'm. . . I'm gonna go.

ILLIYANA

Oh, okay.

Kitty leaves the room and shuts the door. Illiyana stares at the door for a while after she leaves. She slouches back down in her bed and tries to get back to reading her book.

CUT TO:

EXT. DOWNTOWN NY- EVENING

We're back to the Giganto fight. Illiyana is still holding Kitty.

KITTY

Ana?

Illiyana leans in and kisses Kitty. Spider Woman spots them while she's gliding by, carrying Jessica Jones into Giganto.

JONES

Ooo!

DREW

We got one!

Kitty and Illiyana turn red while Drew throws Jones at Giganto. She punches him in the chest.

70.

KITTY

Wh-what was that for?

ILLIYANA

I'm so sorry I didn't do it sooner.

She Hulk suddenly steps in and blocks Giganto's fist from slamming into them.

JEN

This is startin' to become a hobby!

Jean telekenetically makes Giganto punch himself.

JEAN

If you two are done staring into

each other's eyes, we could use

your help!

ILLIYANA

Right! Sorry!

KITTY

I'm not.

Carol flies by.

CAROL

Jean! Sue! Help me push 'im down!

Sue stands on a forcefield, Jean levitates, and Carol with Jess hanging off of her flies just above Giganto. They start pushing him down with a forcefield, telekenisis, energy blasts, and venom blasts respectively.

JEAN

We've. . . Almost. . . Got him!

SUSAN

It's not enough!

ILLIYANA

I can help!

She kisses Kitty again.

ILLIYANA

I'll be right back.

Illiyana teleports up next to Sue and starts helping push Giganto down with her magic. With the added push, Giganto gets pushed beneath the surface once again. Sue caps the hole off with a force field. Giganto punches the force field several times, but eventually relents, and crawls back down into the earth.

SUSAN

Thanks, Illiyana.

71.

ILLIYANA

No problem.

The five of them land back on the swings down next to them. Kitty rushes up to Illiyana and kisses her.

PETE

Hello.

CAROL

Woah, weren't you "not gay", like, ten minutes ago?

ILLIYANA

Time flies.

DREW

I hear that.

The team looks around at the wreckage around them. Civilians are starting to come out of the woodwork to survey the destruction.

PETE

Not to saddle you guys with this mess, but, uh, I gotta take off. I've got. . . An anonymous family thing.

CAROL

S'cool. Thanks for your help,

Spider-Man.

Pete salutes her.

PETE

Captain. The rest.

He takes off.

SUSAN

For our last outing. . . We

probably could've done better.

JONES

Uh, did you forget about the giant monster that was just here?

SUSAN

I know, I know.

JEN

At least we saved all the people, which is really what matters.

KITTY

Yeah, I see this as an absolute

win.

72.

JEAN

Of course you do.

Illiyana grins.

DREW

Guys, I know we just ate, but-

JEN

Oh my God, I am so hungry!

DREW

Right!?

JONES

Oh my God, there's this amazing

Schwarma joint around the corner.

CAROL

What's Schwarma?

JONES

That's it, we're going.

Jones leads the way and the other girls follow. Kitty and Illiyana stay behind for a moment. Illiyana reaches her hand out to Kitty.

ILLIYANA

So, what do you say? First date.

Kitty grins and takes her hand.

KITTY

I would love that.

CUT TO:

EXT. UNIVERSITY OF MARYLAND- DAY

Jessica Jones, Jessica Drew, and Carol Danvers are walking down a stretch of sidewalk on the U of M campus on a nice day in mid-late August.

CAROL

Sooo, first day of classes

tomorrow, are you guys excited?

DREW

Yeah!

JONES

No.

CAROL

Aw, why not JJ?

73.

JONES

I was kinda hopin' to be done with school after high school.

CAROL

Then why're you even here?

JONES

I dunno, it's important, and Luke thought it was a good idea.

CAROL

Oh, so you're just here 'cause your man told you to?

JONES

What? No! He just-

CAROL

JJ, I'm messin' with you!

Jones grumbles. Carol looks up at a large clock tower.

CAROL

Oh, guys, I gotta get to Tyndall.

JONES

Aw, damn.

Drew and Carol look at Jones.

JONES

Oh, right.

Jones hugs Carol.

JONES

See you soon.

She walks off. Drew quickly pulls Carol into a hug.

DREW

I changed my mind. Don't go.

CAROL

Jess, I gotta go.

DREW

Then. . . I'll come with you!

CAROL

You've got important stuff to do here.

DREW

Not more important than you!

CAROL

Hey,

74.

Carol kisses her.

CAROL

It's okay. I'll visit you every

single day.

DREW

I know, but it won't be the same.

You're gonna be so far away.

CAROL

Jess, I'll see you every day! What are you worried about?

DREW

I don't know. I guess I'm you're gonna jet off to Florida and forget all about little old Jessica Drew back in Maryland.

CAROL

Jess, I could never forget about you.

DREW

Okay.

CAROL

Listen, Jess, I know being so far away is gonna suck, it's gonna suck a whole lot, but I know we're gonna be just fine, because I really, really love you.

DREW

Okay, but there's gonna be all sorts of cool people in Florida. What if you find someone you love more than me?

CAROL

Jess, there's no one on Earth who's cooler than you. I could never love anyone more.

DREW

How do you know if you haven't met them yet?

CAROL

I just do.

Carol hugs Jess.

DREW

I love you.

CAROL

I know.

75.

DREW

Oh my God, shut up, you dork.

Jess hugs her back.

CAROL

I love you too.

CUT TO:

INT. JESSICA AND JESSICA'S DORM- EVENING

It's six months later. For several months, Carol made do on her promise to visit Jess every single day, but slowly, she began visiting less and less. Now, Jess is sitting on her bed, in an empty dorm room. It's been two weeks since she last saw Carol. Suddenly, she hears a knock at the window and turns to see Carol hovering just outside. She starts to tear up as she rushes to open the window. Carol flies in.

CAROL

He-

Jess hugs her tight.

CAROL

Oh, hey! I missed you two.

DREW

Where the hell have you been?

CAROL

I'm so sorry, I-

DREW

Carol, I haven't seen you in two weeks, you've barely talked to me.

CAROL

I know, I'm so sorry, I've been so busy.

Drew falls down onto the bed.

DREW

Every day.

Carol sits down next to her.

DREW

You promised you'd visit me every day.

CAROL

I know, I messed-

DREW

I get that, okay, that's unrealistic, but, Carol, two weeks?

76.

CAROL

I know. I'm sorry.

Drew clenches her fists.

DREW

Ugh! I'm so mad at you but I also wanna kiss you so bad it's not fair.

CAROL

Jess, I'm really, really sorry I haven't come to see you. I'm even more sorry I didn't keep in as close contact as I should have. We've just been so busy back on the base, and-

Jess pulls her into a hug.

DREW

Can you stay here tonight?

CAROL

Oh. . . Jess, I don't think-

DREW

Okay, Carol I don't want to go off on you, but you haven't talked to me in two weeks and I really, really needed you. I need you now.

Carol hesitates.

CAROL

Okay. I'm sorry. I'll stay here.

Jess leans her head on Carol.

DREW

Thank you.

Carol hugs her back.

CAROL

I'm sorry, I've been such a shitty girlfriend.

DREW

Yeah, you have been. You ready to make it up to me?

CAROL

Yes.

TIME CUT:

It's several hours later when Jess enters the dorm. Carol and Jess are cuddlin' in bed watching a movie.

77.

JONES

Hey, Carol! Long time no see!

CAROL

Hey, JJ.

Jones plops down on her bed and starts watching the movie with them. It's Scott Pilgrim vs. The World.

JONES

Drew, haven't you seen this movie about a million times?

DREW

Yeah, I love it.

CAROL

There's a lot of hot girls in it.

DREW

Oh my God, Envy Adams is such a

babe!

CAROL

Eh.

DREW

Pfft, what do you know.

Jones yawns and stretches. She rolls over in bed.

JONES

I'm turnin' in, so if y'all are gonna do anything, keep it down.

DREW

Oh, shut up.

After a few minutes, they turn the TV off and slowly fall asleep with their arms around eachother.

CUT TO:

INT. TYNDALL AIR FORCE BASE BARRACKS- PANAMA CITY, FLORIDA-MORNING

Carol's roommate, Michelle Rossi, is in their dorm (is that what you'd call it? I clearly know shit about the military) looking very nervous when Carol lands through the window.

MICHELLE

Carol! Where have you been! I covered for you. Oh! Were you out fighting some super villains? Was it the Skrull?

CAROL

What? Oh, no, nothing like that, I was just. . . Visiting someone.

78.

MICHELLE

Someone? Who? A friend?

CAROL

No, not exactly.

MICHELLE

Who? Oh my gosh, a boyfriend?

Carol, do you have a boyfriend?

CAROL

Y'know, Michelle, you really ask a lot of questions.

MICHELLE

Sorry.

CAROL

No. I don't have a boyfriend.

MICHELLE

A guy you like?

CAROL

I was visiting my girlfriend last night, Michelle.

Michelle's eyes widen. She grabs Carol's hands.

MICHELLE

Oh my God, Carol, you have to tell me all about her!

Carol grins.

MICHELLE

What's her name.

CAROL

Jessica. Jessica Drew.

MICHELLE

Where's she live?

CAROL

She goes to school in Maryland,

she's studying criminology.

MICHELLE

Maryland? You flew to Maryland last night?

Carol nods.

CAROL

That's usually where I jet off to all the time.

79.

MICHELLE

Damn, that's far. Anyway, what's

Jessica like?

CAROL

Oh my God, Michelle, she's so incredible. She's sweet, and funny, and hot, and she puts up with all of my bullshit, and. . . she loves me. Jeez, I just love her so, so much.

Michelle grins.

MICHELLE

That's so sweet.

CAROL

I miss her so much.

MICHELLE

Didn't you see her, like, a few

hours ago?

CAROL

Like a half an hour.

MICHELLE

Wow, you're fast. And whipped.

CAROL

I kinda fucked up, Michelle. Before last night, I hadn't visited in 2 weeks.

MICHELLE

I mean, you can hardly be blamed for not making it to Maryland in two weeks.

CAROL

I can when I can fly to Maryland in 30 minutes whenever I want!

MICHELLE

Then why didn't you?

CAROL

I don't know. I guess I just got so caught up in my life here. I didn't. . . I wasn't thinking of her. I assmumed she'd be okay without me, but she wasn't. God, I wish she wasn't so far away, I just wanna be with her. Oh, Michelle, sorry I'm ranting.

80.

MICHELLE

No, it's okay. But, y'know, most colleges only require freshmen to stay on campus. Next year the two of you could always just get an apartment together and you can fly here in the mornings.

Carol's eyes widern.

CAROL

How long 'til we start maneuvers today?

MICHELLE

Well, breakfast is in like 15

minutes, why?

Carol braces herself.

CAROL

Looks like I'm skippin' it.

She takes off out the window.

CUT TO:

INT. JESSICA AND JESSICA'S DORM- MORNING

Just as Jess (D.) is leaving the room, Carol slams into the window. Jess, confused, walks back to the window and lets her in.

DREW

Jess? What are you doing here?

Carol kisses her.

DREW

Oh.

CAROL

Michelle just gave me a fantastic idea.

DREW

What?

CAROL

Are you required to live in campus next year?

DREW

No?

Carol grabs her hands.

81.

CAROL

Jessica Drew, will you live with me next year?

Jess's eyes light up.

DREW

Oh my God, yes?

Carol grins and kisses her.

DREW

Wait, you're still gonna be in

training, are you gonna fly to

Florida every morning?

CAROL

Yes.

DREW

Why?

CAROL

For you, dummy!

Drew beams and kisses her.

DREW

I love you, Danvers.

CAROL

I love you, Drew.

CUT TO:

EXT. ROAD- DAY

The girls are back on the road again on their way to West Virginia, this time joined again by Illiyana Rasputin. To accomodate for the new addition, Drew is sitting on Carol's lap.

JONES

Y'know, if we get any more people in this crew, we're gonna have to take two cars.

ILLIYANA

Sorry.

JANE

Don't apoligize! More friends isn't a bad thing.

JEN

Plus we've always got more laps to go around.

82.

KITTY

Mine's always open!

Illiyana rolls her eyes.

ILLIYANA

I know.

JONES

This trip is getting too gay.

DREW

You can never be too gay.

CAROL

Plus, y'all still out number us.

KITTY

I was just thinkin I don't even

need a seat.

ILLIYANA

Huh?

KITTY

I mean, I could share a seat with someone and just phase through ;em

Bleep bloop, add more shit here.

CUT TO:

INT. APARTMENT- DAY

Jessica, Jessica, and Carol are moving some large boxes into small, bare apartment. Carol sets a huge box down on the ground.

CAROL

I think that's all of 'em.

JONES

Ugh, good.

DREW

Thanks for helping us move, Jess.

JONES

Yeah, well, y'know how much I love moving.

CAROL

We didn't even ask you.

DREW

Yeah, dude, you vollunteered.

Jones turns red.

83.

JONES

Yeah, whell, maybe I just wanted to be here for this important moment in your relationship.

DREW/ CAROL

Awwww!

Carol and Drew hug Jones.

JONES

Stoooopppp!

They don't.

DREW

We love you, Jess!

Jones reluctantly hugs them back.

JONES

(grumbling)

I love you guys too.

TIME CUT:

It's later that night in the apartment. Jessica, Jessica and Carol have just finished unboxing everything and they plop down on the couch.

JONES

I hate moving.

CAROL

But you gotta admit, place looks

pretty nice.

Drew puts her arm around Carol.

DREW

It's home.

CAROL

Oh man, that's cheesy. It is,

though.

Drew grins and kisses her. Jones stands up.

JONES

Okay, I'm gonna head out.

CAROL

Ya sure?

JONES

Yeah, you two seem like you need

some space.

84.


End file.
